cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Quinton Murphy
|enemies = Hornhead, Hornie, Rogue, Evil Robots|likes = Police work, hanging out with Dwayne, Gaspard's advanced martial arts, helping others|dislikes = Criminals, crime, losing his best friend|powers = Marksmanship|weapons = Gun|fate = Continues to protect Columbia after Dwayne is reinstated into the CPD|family = }}Quinton Murphy '''(or simply '''Quinton) is Dwayne's partner and best friend and a supporting character in the Black Lion franchise. Background Personality Quinton is introduced as a tough, brotherly, suave, funny, and comforting in his first episode. He poses as a loyal and fun-loving best friend and partner, Dwayne. He is shown to be caring of his partner and the lives of others. He also has a dry sense of humor and loves to joke around with his partner. Before Dwayne knew that he had brothers, Quinton posed as a brotherly figure towards Dwayne. While Dwayne started with a lot of fear and insecurity, Quinton is mostly carefree, confident, and is always ready to share an open mind with other people in Columbia. Physical appearance Quinton Murphy is a tall and slender lemur with white fur and black stripes. When he's working at the CPD, he wears a blue uniform with a black belt which has his paraphernalia. When he's outside of work, he wears a green sleeveless shirt and grey sweat pants. Appearances The Third Wooten Quinton is introduced in the Columbia Police Department with his partner, Dwayne waiting to get their job for the day. Their assignment was to stop an incoming bank robber. Once they arrived at Columbia National Bank, the officers got the workers to safety and got into position. The bank robbers appeared and the fight turned into an intense gun fight. They ran out of bullets and didn't know what to do until Matthew came to rescue and defeated the bank robbers with his advanced martial arts. After defeating the bank robbers, Matthew left the bank nonchalantly. Quinton and Dwayne were shocked at what Matthew did. They headed back to their apartment where they news on how Matthew helped the officers stopped an incoming bank robbery. The next day, their assignment was to bring Matthew to the police station, so Chief Troy could meet him. As they were leaving the CPD, one of the bank robbers who were about to be released shot Dwayne down. Matthew noticed that Dwayne was wounded and he drove Quinton to the hospital in Dogmobile. He was glad that his partner was going to be okay after Matthew donated some blood to help Dwayne with his surgery. Quinton isn't seen again until after Hornhead came to CPD to kill Chief Troy and Denise as revenge for being rejected. Quinton was seen trying to get the junior deputies to safety. After Matthew and Charles retrieved the missing piece of their family portrait from the portal, Quinton learned that his partner is dead much to his dismay. Luckily, Matthew was able to make an exact replica of Dwayne and with his memories and personality stored in the cybernetic version, Quinton was happily reunited with his partner. The Black Lion Quinton will appear in the upcoming episodes of the cartoon series. Category:Males Category:Lemurs Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Heroes Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Adults Category:Police officers Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:American characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Nephews Category:Jungle animals Category:TV Animation characters